capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Rolento
Rolento is a character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. Like Sodom before him, he first appeared as a boss character in the first Final Fight, but later evolved into a playable fighter in Street Fighter Alpha 2. Rolento wears a very militant outfit with weapon belts (where he keeps his grenades) going over his shoulders and a red beret on his head. He has a red scarf under his worn yellow outfit and fights with a green staff. This is a change from how he originally appeared in Final Fight, in which he wore an olive green uniform, and wielded a brown staff. History Final Fight Series According to his original backstory, he is a former member of the special forces unit, the Red Berets, explaining his military appearance and skills. He was put in charge of the Mad Gear Gang's secret narcotic-producing plants in Metro City's industrial area and has great influence. He fights using a baton and his special techniques include a wall kick and his throw. When he's low on energy, he relies on throwing grenades instead. When defeated, instead of just fading away like most enemies in the game, he blows himself up with his own grenades, and then fades away completely scorched. The Industrial Area stage, and by extension Rolento, was excluded in the SNES version of Final Fight due to space constraint. Because of this, the developers of the SNES sequel, Final Fight 2, saw fit to include him in the following game to compensate his previous absence. In Final Fight 2, he is the boss of the fifth stage, Italy. His general appearance and fighting style remained unchaged from the previous game and he is the only returning enemy character besides Andore from the original game. Street Fighter Alpha Series Rolento was the third Final Fight character made playable in the Street Fighter Alpha series. He first appears in Street Fighter Alpha 2, following the first game's inclusion of Guy and Sodom, although he previously made a cameo appearance in Sodom's ending in the original game. He fights using many of the same techniques he uses in Final Fight. In the game's storyline, he is no longer content with being a lackey for Mad Gear gang, but sought to create his own utopian nation. He fights Sodom as a hidden sub-boss (declining his offer to rejoin Mad Gear) and his final opponent is Guy. After defeating Guy, he terrorizes the streets of Metro City. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Rolento, remembering Cody as a powerful fighter from the past, searched for him to try to recruit him into his army. When he eventually found Cody in a prison uniform and handcuffs, Rolento became disheartened. He wanted the hero from back in the day, not a loner convict, even though Cody had refused to join anyway. He also saw Sodom and defeated him once more, who then claimed the military man had indeed lost sight of what Mad Gear stood for. Eventually, he stumbled upon M. Bison's Psycho Drive, after stealing weapons from Shadaloo for his army. Upon learning the Psycho Drive brainwashes people, he decided against using it. He cannot have a utopia if people can't make their own decisions. Sodom, who had tracked Rolento down despite their earlier arguments, hears him proclaim this and realized that Rolento did not lose sight of Mad Gear's ideals after all. They make up and decide to work together to use those values to make a great utopian nation. Later Appearances After Street Fighter Alpha 3, Rolento then made an appearance in the American-developed Final Fight Revenge. His playing style was similar to one he had in the Alpha games and even his storyline was the same (the game takes place between the events of Alpha 2 and Alpha 3). Rolento's last playable appearance was in the crossover game Capcom vs. SNK 2. His appearance appeared to be inspired from the character "Colonel" from Hokuto no Ken. Henchmen El Gado, Holly Wood, Axl and Slash are the primary foot soldiers in Rolento's "army", all trained by Rolento himself. Both El Gado and Holly Wood are knife-wielding enemies who wear military outfits, known for their agile movement which they forged by dancing, and have a special technique known as the "Jumping Knife Attack". These two also appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 3 as part of Rolento's special techniques and win poses. Axl and Slash are a pair of tough bikers who, in Final Fight, were the only enemies that could block the player's attacks. El Gado has a prominent role as a playable character in Final Fight Revenge, in which it is revealed that he infiltrated Mad Gear to get revenge on Rolento, who was responsible for the deaths of his family. In the end, Rolento bargains with him (apparently successfully, given that he's still alive later on in Capcom's canon) and calls him "E.G." at this point, which may be his nickname. He's typically stronger than Holly Wood and sports a beard, wearing a dark green outfit, although in Final Fight, he is shown wearing a greenish-yellow outfit and has no beard. He is of Arabic origin, and his fighting style is Souo-katsuken (Double Scorpion Tail technique). Holly Wood is named primarily after his singing and dancing talents, and never enters a battle without his knives. Another version of him appears in Final Fight that throws molotov cocktails at the opponent, though he's weaker in this state. He is dressed in an orange jumpsuit and cap, similar to his superior. Gallery Image:FF2Rolento.png|''Rolento'' in Final Fight 2 Image:SFA2Rolento.png|''Rolento'' in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Image:SFARolento.png|''Rolento'' by Bengus Image:SFA3MAXRolento.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SFA3RolentoHenchmen.png|''Rolento'' with El Gado and Holly Wood Category:Bosses Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters